Jasmine In Fantasyland Part 22 - Jasmine's Flight/The Finale
Cast *Alice - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Alice's Sister - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dinah - Mariposa (Dora The Explorer) *Bird - Butterfly as Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) *White Rabbit - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Doorknob - Jose Carioca (Disney) *Dodo - Clopin (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dodo Parrot - Tweety (from Sylvester and Tweety) *Animal Chase - Various Cartoons *Tweedle Dee & Tweedle Dum - Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins) *The Walrus - Tony the Tiger *The Carpenter - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Mother Oyster - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Children Oyster - Hogwarts Children (Harry Potter) *Bill the Lizard - Young Simba (The Lion King) *The Rose - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Other Flowers - June, Annie, Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Mary, Bimbettes, Isabella, Daisy, Mavis, Golden Harp, Winifred, Mrs. Jumbo, Phineas, Honey & Cookie Jar, Marie, Toulouse & Berlioz, Dancing Hippo, Ariel's Sisters, Lady & Tramp, Garfield, Snoopy, Kanga and Roo, Raunzel, Cyril, Shanti, Esmeralda, The Chippettes, Ellie, Stacy, Wanda and Elephants (Dumbo) *Caterpillar - Constantine (Muppets) *Caterpillar as Butterfly - Wally Gator *Bird in the Tree - Crysta (FernGully) *Cheshire Cat - Dumbo *The Mad Hatter - Ralphie (Magic School Bus) *The March Mare - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dormourse - Timon (The Lion King) *Tulgey Wood - Various Animals *Card Painters - Bert, Ernie, and Grover (Sesame Street) *Card Marching - Various Cartoon Gangs *Queen of Hearts - Zira (The Lion King) *King of Hearts - BJ (Barney Great Adventure the Movie) *Flamingoes - The Penguins (The Three Caballeros) Transcript *Zira: Hmhmhmhm… and uh… what were you saying, my dear? *Dumbo: Well, she simply said that you’re a fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant, hahahaha! *Zira: Off with her head! *BJ: You heard what her majesty said! Off with her head! … *All: Forward, backward, inward, outward, here we go again! No one ever looses and no one can ever win. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, there’s… *Zira: Off with her head! Off with her head! *Ralphie: Just a moment! You can’t leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know! *Jasmine: But- but I can’t stop now! *Doc: Ah, but we insist! You must join us in a cup of tea! *Zira: Off with her head! *Jasmine: Mister Jose Carioca! What will I do? *Jose Carioca: Who are you? *Jasmine: Cough-cough! Cough-cough! *Zira: There she goes! Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! *Jose Carioca: Awww! Still locked, you know. *Jasmine: But Zira! I simply must get out! *Jose Carioca: Oh, but you are outside. *Jasmine: What? *Jose Carioca: See for yourself! *Jasmine: Why, why that’s me! I’m asleep! *Zira: Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! *Jasmine: Jasmine, wake up! Please wake up, Jasmine! Jasmine?! Please wake up, Jasmine! Jasmine? Jasmine? Jasmine?! *Snow White: Jasmine?! Jasmine! Will you kindly pay attention and recite your lesson? *Jasmine: Huh? Oh. Oh! Uh… how doth the little crocodile, improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the… *Snow White: Alice, what are you talking about? *Jasmnine: Oh, I’m sorry, but you see, Constantine said… *Snow White: Constantine? Oh, for goodness sake. Jasmine, I… Oh, well. Come along, it’s time for tea. *Chorus: Jasmine in Wonderland, over the hill or here or there, I wonder where. *Narrator: That's all folks! Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Transcripts